War Games
by IrnBruOrDeath
Summary: The Wizarding Worlds taken a whole new outlook on the training of their children in times of war. The old classes are now defunct from fifth year up, replaced by training for war. Every summer one of the schools hosts the wargames. And Harrys going this y
1. How the World Works now

**Prologue**

As far as the rest of Hogwarts, if not the Wizarding World entire, were concerned Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had nothing in common. Complete opposites in looks, temperament, political leanings, heritage and mannerisms. The Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Golden Boy were akin to oil and water. Peanut Butter and Sauer Kraut. Lime green and classic sports cars, or a combination of other such non mix-y things.

Those who knew the boys in question however, could tell the rest of Hogwarts, if not the Wizarding World entire, that this was in fact not true. That the pair had developed (friendship being perhaps too strong a word) a détente cordiale over the last two years. It had come about due to a variety of factors. Not least of which was their combined efforts to defeat Voldemort. With his Father in Azkaban and his flighty mother …. somewhere, Draco had taken it upon himself to set the world, or at least his own small corner of it, on its ear by coming out in open support of Voldemort's opposition. His extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts and his familiarity with Deatheater tactics would surely prove a great aid to the 'Light' side. His father, festering in his cell deep in Azkaban had been apoplectic when the news reached his ears. Disowning his only son and heir immediately.

Draco was unperturbed by this and the accompanying threats of doom, death and/or dismemberment. His only comment on the matter being how it was fortunate he had emptied the family vaults into his personal accounts prior to his change in status. He was now living year round at Hogwarts along with other members of Dumbledore's resistance efforts and at risk families.

As the War progressed. And declared or not they were indeed at war. And the Deatheater attacks became more prolific and vicious. The new Minister of Magic, Darrin McLeod, had passed several educational decrees. Which proved far more effective and better received than the ones Fudge had been doling out the year previous. Self defence classes, both magical and mundane were now mandatory for all students in their first year of secondary education and upwards. Sixth and Seventh years, being of an age where they were most likely to be actively recruited by either side for battle, would be given more tailored training in the areas most suited to their abilities and capabilities.

And it was through this that the heretofore seemingly inseparable Golden Trio was, well, separated. Hermione with her analytical mind and love of books was a shoe in for the 'Tactics and Research' training. Ron surprisingly had an affinity for healing and was studying 'Triage and Basic Healing' under Mme. Pomfrey's steely gaze.

Harry's training was rather grandly dubbed 'Leadership and War craft'. Only a select few were receiving this particular brand of training under Professors McGonagall and Snape, and in fact very few were aware the group actually existed assuming the five involved had taken it upon themselves to form some type of study group that just happened to comprise the five most powerful wizards and witches in Hogwarts, perhaps even the world. Either way after two years the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and two Gryffindors were rarely seen apart. While Harry, Ron and Hermione were drifting farther from each other with their disparate interests.

Susan Bones was the Hufflepuff. A merry little red head with a hug and a shoulder for any who needed. And even those who didn't. She was almost relentlessly cheerful and prone to giggles. And was known to be of the opinion that the only good party was one that lasted a week and involved police and/or Auror intervention.

Those who duelled her however soon found themselves up against the most powerful shielding they had ever seen and what could only be described as an affable implacability. An immovable object in a pair of Mary-Jane's. Harry had been surprised until he remembered the time he had met her Mother at his trail before the Wizengamot. Hannah was shaping up to be just as formidable, yet a great deal friendlier, as Amelia herself.

Neville was the other Gryffindor.

After the Ministry debacle in fifth year Voldemort commanded reprisals against the families of the DA. Neville's parents in their minimum security ward in St. Mungoes had made an easy and all to tempting target. They had been taken before Snape had been able to inform the Order there was a threat.

They had been returned a week later. Their torn disfigured bodies pinned to the hospital roof under a hovering Dark Mark. With a card to Neville sending Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's regard. Bella had included a foil sweetie wrapper with the missive with the post-script that 'Mummy-kins did so want her Nevvy-darling to have one last gift'. And the sweet, bumbling, shy Neville of the past five years had been replaced by a grim, taciturn stranger. Armed with a new wand he had a vicious hand when it came to duelling and none of the students outside of their group would go against him anymore. And as a result of the training, a growth spurt, and boxing in his free time, he now cut an intimidating figure.

Gilraen Dubhan was the Ravenclaw. A striking looking girl with long black hair and steel grey eyes. She was surprisingly turbulent of nature for a Ravenclaw. For the most part she was a bit of a loner, her blunt speech and sarcastic demeanour singling her out from her austere peers. She could on occasion out brood Neville, out party (or at least drink) Hannah. She was in active competition with Draco, and Harry wouldn't discount Snape as well, for who could reduce the most first years to tears a day by acidic word alone.

And while her love for books outstripped Hermione's (she had been in 15 book avalanches since the start of her Hogwarts career and wasn't all that sure where the furniture in her room was anymore) she could match Harry when it came to sheer power. In fact the pair quite enjoyed duelling (the inattentive would term it trying to kill each other) and their battles had become stuff of legend. Though Harry wished Hagrid would stop fussing about them accidentally laying waist to half the Forbidden Forest during their last one. They didn't have anywhere else to go after what they had done to the East Wing of Hogwarts, though Firenze claimed the open outlook was advantageous to his class so it wasn't like there had been an upside to it all, and the fire's had been put out eventually!

The young Muggle-born had a typically Scottish sense of humour. A bit strange and sometimes dark and twisted. Recently the group Snape himself had dubbed the new Marauders had gotten illicitly drunk and someone had pondered aloud why Tom Riddle had come up with Voldemort as his nom de guerre. Gilraen had replied in perfect dead pan that 'Evil Lesley' had already been taken. This had struck them as hilarious and he had dim recollections of running through the school warning people about 'Evil Lesley' and screaming at shadows the 'Evil Lesley' was coming 'Watch out!'

When they had sobered up the next day. Coincidentally about the time they were attending their accrued detention. Gilraen had explained, while elbow deep in cauldron grime and ignoring Snape's 'Glare O'Death Mark 2', that Evil Lesley had in fact existed. Apparently it was the name given to the Wizarding Worlds first serial killer. The Muggles had called him Jack the Ripper.

When Harry took the time to consider his Marauders he was surprised at the word that came so easily to mind. Family. Even Draco over the years of training and fighting in the raids they took part in over the past year. They had all saved or been saved by the others at one point and he trusted them all implicitly. Theirs was a bond forged by shared combat and was stronger for it. Come what may they would stand together.

"Give them two paperclips, some caffeine and an hour and they'll either take over the world or level it!" Snape predicted dourly.

"They're the crème de la crème!" McGonagall pronounced.

Dumbledore just twinkled.

**IBOD**


	2. You did what last night!

__

OK. Here we go. There's blatant Slash ahead. So all homophobes please use the exit provided. The rest of you come on in!

****

Chapter 1

They were down in a secluded corridor. Dark and musty in the dungeons, with the dull roar of the end of year feast echoing down to heedless ears. He was pinned against the wall by the larger, heavy body. Being devoured by that hot mouth and large, calloused hands sweeping his bared torso.

His silk shirt torn in tatters hanging off pale shoulders as he clung desperately to broad shoulders. His trousers in a forgotten heap at his feat as he ground his hips up into an answering hardness. His sex addled brain briefly touching on the kink factor of his nakedness against his fully clothed lover before being shattered by one of those gloriously hot hands surrounded his straining cock.

His head tossed as he fucked himself up into the nearly punishing grasp, only his lovers other hand stopping his head from cracking painfully against the stone wall. And all he could do was pant and mewl embarrassingly as he was wanked in deliciously slow, long strokes. A broad thumb occasionally sweeping over his weeping cock head.

And he practically wailed as the hand left him. The hard heat of the body retreating from him. The cruel grasp in his hair preventing him from following. All he could do was arch forward, every trembling line of him _begging_, screaming for his lovers touch. His only answer a dark, rasping chuckle before his lovers hand returned. This time bypassing his cock completely. Slick searching fingers circling his anus before the first gently breached him.

"Lift your leg up kitten." The terrible carnal mouth growled through the gloom. And he obeyed the order. Bending his leg and pulling it against his chest with a shaking hand. And was rewarded by the introduction of another finger thrusting and twisting up inside him.

"Oooooooh! …Please, more…bad, naughty fingers…need…oh.oh pleaaase!" And that desperate pleading was coming from him as he writhed and twisted, thrusting himself as best he could back onto those wicked fingers. And then they were three, thrusting and filling him deliciously before twisting up against his prostrate. And he howled, blind and deaf to everything save the pleasure bursting through him in a wave.

And then the fingers were gone, leaving him groaning in disappointment before strong arms hoisted him up. And that wonderful weight was back as the larger body covered him once more. And he clung once more to those broad shoulders, wrapping his legs round the trim waist. His lovers now bared cock brushing teasingly across his grasping hole.

"Tell me kitten." That growl again, as the mouth nibbled and sucked at the sweet point at the base of his neck. "Tell Daddy what you want!"

And that forbidden word, rasping out of his lovers wicked mouth reached deep down into a dark place within him. Making him hotter and more desperate then ever. And the words spilled from his mouth.

"Please, Daddy! Please fuck me! I need it. Need Daddy's cock inside me. Need it filling me. So empty Daddy! Need it. Need you. Fuck Me! Merlin! FUCK ME!!"

"Good Kitten." And then that wonderful, inexorable push and stretch as he was finally filled. And for one moment frozen in time they stopped. Dazed grey eyes being snared by intense blue. As they both let themselves feel it. "Mine!" His lover growled. Before the grip became bruising. And he was being slammed into. The strokes hard and punishing as his lovers mouth devoured his. Licking and biting away at his cries as the length inside him brushed his prostrate with each upward thrust. His cocked trapped between their bodies rubbing into the ribbed stomach still covered by the cloth of the other's shirt.

"Oh!Oh!Oh!" He was mewling again. Making those embarrassing begging noises, that weren't really embarrassing at all when they spurred his lover to greater efforts. Hips snapping forward and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling his ears. Before the world exploded and he screamed into completion. His lover thrusting into him one, two, three times before following him over. Muffling his triumphant growl against his shoulders.

And the all they could do was lean against each other. Shaking in the aftermath and soothing each other with languorous kisses and gentle stroking.

"So good Kitten." Ron murmured as he rested his forehead against the other's. "Always so good."

"Naturally." Draco gasped back as Ron pulled gently from him.

Elsewhere

Harry wasn't brooding! He was just sitting outside. Alone in the dark. Thinking. Thinking really hard! It was the end of an era. After tonight he was no longer a student at Hogwarts. The closest place to a home he had ever had was lost to him forever.

OK so not really. He was staying here with the rest of the order and their families till the end of the war. But, he wasn't going to be bogged down with technicalities at this late stage of his brood. And then there was the War Games Dumbledore had told them about at the start of the year to worry about.

Apparently the graduating years from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were going to meet at one of the schools over the first three weeks of the summer. In an idea inspired by the War Games of the Muggle military they would be sent out in school teams and try to capture the other two opposing teams. Utilizing the training they had received over the past two years.

This didn't really worry Harry. Hell, he and the rest of the Marauders could handle the other two schools by themselves. Never mind with the rest of their year behind them. What worried him was that grouping them all together would be a temptation too great for Voldemort to resist.

Frowning darkly he took a long draw on his cigarette. Old Mouldy-Shorts had been unnaturally quiet this year. Especially considering the last two. The Ministry debacle in fifth year. When he and the Marauders had led the DA against the elite of the Deatheaters. Sirius nearly falling through the veil. Only Harry's desperate use of the Accio charm stopping his Godfather from being lost to him forever.

Then sixth year Blaise Zabini had somehow let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts itself. He shuddered at the memory. The mob of wizards and werewolves had torn through the hallways in a bloody rampage. It had taken everything the Order and the elder students had to drive them back. The fight had been vicious, with losses on both sides. They'd only just managed to get the younger years sealed in the Great Hall. The sixth and seventh years forming a guard at the entrance shoulder to shoulder to their teachers.

But they hadn't been able to save everybody. He remembered stumbling across Professor Flitwick's torn body when they had been searching for casualties after beating the invaders back. The tiny professor had lived long enough to kill off his own murderer, one of Greyback's Werewolves lying not far from the Charm's Professor. It's head having been severed by a charm. Probably uttered in the little man's last breath.

"Yer broodin' again Potter." a husky voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up, meeting Gilraen's exasperated gaze. She stood over him hands on her hips and tapping an impatient foot. "Thought we'd discussed this. You werenae goin' tae do it anymore, seein' as how ye were so bad at it!" She huffed at him before plopping down next to him on the ground.

He automatically wrapped an arm round her shoulders as she leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. I'm just …."

"Bein' neurotic." Rae offered glibly. Before plucking the cigarette from his lips and taking a drag herself. "In know. I'm a bit worried myself."

"Really? About what?" Harry asked, stealing back his cigarette before offering her the pack.

"About the Old Man's plans f'r the morn mair'n anything' else." She declared nimble fingers suddenly in his pocket, removing the lighter. For a moment the light highlighted her face. Her eyes looked black in the shadows and her skin unnaturally white as the cherry glowed in the flame before she flicked the lighter closed and returned it to his pocket again. "Ye look up Tacky an' Gaudy in a Wizardin' Dictionary an' there's Ol' Dumbles grinning up at ye like a loon! Can ye imagine wha' the 'Special' mode o' travel he says he's arranged is gonnae look like?" She exclaimed with an exaggerated shudder.

Harry couldn't help the smirk, letting himself be distracted from his dark thoughts. He blew smoke circles into the air, staring at the Castle's silhouette in the distance. "Think it's going to be bad do you?" He drawled, amused.

"Knowin' the Ol' Man we're probably gonnae end up travelin' in this huge silver cloud wi' rainbows and glitter spoutin' all ower the place. An' bein' dragged by a fleet o' dragons, Norbert leadin' the way!" Rae groused darkly. Suppressing a flash of triumph as Harry's rare laughter burst out. She smirked up at him.

"Been giving it some thought have you?" He chuckled.

"Mair like havin' nightmares." She retorted snuggling closer. Trying not to sigh at how oblivious the Boy Who Lived was, and relishing the weight of his strong arm around her. They both looked up as a movement by the castle drew their eyes.

"I wonder who they think they're fooling?" Harry muttered as they watched Ron make his way to the Gryffindor tower with a telling bounce in his step. His only reply a snort of disgust.

__

AN: There ya go peeps. The story now officially started. I'm off to start the next one. But it'll go much faster if I've got reviews to feed the muse. So hit that button!


	3. Dougal is SICK with envy!

Harry hummed a half remembered tune under his breath as he leaned against the stone wall not far from the portrait leading into the Hufflepuff quarters. The third floor was empty save for himself as he waited for Neville to retrieve Hannah from her rooms. He'd sent the boy in armed with a hangover potion and Harry's best wishes, a big club with a nail in it not being available at the moment. It really wasn't a good idea to disturb a sleeping badger, even less of one when there had been an infamous Abbot Bash the night previous. 

Harry had made the mistake once and had been treated to a lesson on the practical uses of a shielding charm as offensive magic. And a taste of what flight without the aid of a broom would feel like. Gryffindors were brash. They were bold, daring and heroic. This particular Gryffindor however was not an idiot. And so he learned from his past experiences and volunteered Neville for the duty of waking their Hufflepuff compatriot.

Then as if his thoughts had conjured the pair up the portrait swung aside and Neville and Hannah stepped out. More accurately, Neville stepped out, Hannah was being half carried by her friend. The red head was decidedly pale and had one hand up shading her eyes as they walked to Harry.

"Merlin! That's bright!" She grumbled as they came to a stop. "What is it?"

"_That_" Neville rumbled in a voice softened for the benefit of the inflicted. "Is six-thirty in the morning."

"Six-thirty?" Hannah squeaked before clutching at her head and continuing in a whisper. "I've never seen six-thirty a.m. before…..What happens?"

Harry smirked at Neville over their friends suffering head but was prevented from answering by a cacophony of barks erupting from the other end of the hallway.

"Argh!" Hannah groaned. "Load noise! _Headache_!!"

"Oh dear, Snuffles." A raspy voice drawled. "You appear to have offended Miss Abbot." The three looked up at the rather raggedy looking wizard as he joined them. Well, Harry and Neville looked up. Hannah squinted at the scuffed toes of his boots. 'Snuffles', The rangy black Grimm that masqueraded as the former Professor and full-time Werewolf's dog. Whined apologetically, butting his shaggy black head into the girls leg seeking attention. Hannah winced slightly but gave him a scratch behind the ears that sent him into quivering paroxysm of doggy delight to show there was no hard feelings.

"All right Remus?" Harry grinned at the elder wizard. He'd been thrilled when he heard that his godfather and honorary uncle would both be joining them on the trip to Durmstrang. Never mind that Sirius would be in his canine guise for the majority of the trip as he was still believed to be a murderer by the wizarding world. He couldn't help but think it was somehow fitting that all the Marauders past and present would be with him to face whatever the summer might bring.

Snuffles was sniffing curiously at a spot to Harry's right. He gave a doggy groan and turned disapproving eyes up to Harry. The Animagus suddenly yelped and leaped away from the spot as if he had been given a sharp rap on the nose. Growling quietly, Snuffles took shelter behind his friend, and plopping down onto his haunches proceeded to glare balefully at the empty wall.

Remus looked down at the dog in confusion. Which only increased at Neville's snicker and Harry's long suffering sigh. He was just about to ask what was going on, when his own nose caught a scent on the wind and he arched a brow.

"POTTER!!" Draco shrieked as he burst onto the scene. "Where is she?"

They all stared at the Slytherin, their mouths hanging agape in shock at his appearance. There was a protracted moment of stupefied silence as they all tried to assimilate what was going on.

"Merlin's missing left ball sack!" Hannah croaked. "I'm never drinking again!"

Normally Harry would have allowed a guilty snicker at sweet, little Hannah Abbot coming out with a phrase like that but he was too busy trying to process what he was looking at. Draco Malfoy stood before them in a full on Slytherin Prince snit. Draco Malfoy had bubblegum pink hair. Which was startling in and of itself. But the addition of large floppy white rabbit ears pushed the whole look over to down right surreal. There really was only one thing Harry could think to say.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, you insipid Gryffin-dork!" Draco shrieked back, stamping a foot in sheer temper. "Where's Gilraen? I know that snake in raven's plumage had something to do with this, and I want to know where she is. Right. NOW!"

"Um….Haven't seen here since this morning….Out in the courtyard." Harry offered weakly.

"Humph! You'd better not be lying Potter. Or I'll be coming after you just as soon as I've finished with Rae." 

And with that He whirled on his heel and stormed off down the corridor. His fluffy little cotton tail bobbing with each stride. And the group was left staring in his wake.

As soon as Draco disappeared from view Harry reached down to his right and tugged the invisibility cloak from Gilraen's head. The Ravenclaw was grinning maniacally as she sat cross legged on the stone floor. 

"I am made of win!" She declared as she hopped gracefully to her feet. 

"OK I think I speak for all of us here when I say: For why?" Hannah queried pointing in the direction Draco had stormed off.

"For why not?" Rae asked. "Just so happened I had some hair dye and Drake's shampoo tae hand last night. And y'know…Ye cannae fight fate!"

"Er…um…bunny ears!" Neville stuttered looking somewhat dazed. "How?"

"That's f'r me t'know. And you lot tae worry about." Rae announced as her grin became wicked.

"Yes, well. As amusing as this is." Lupin interjected before the entire conversation devolved completely. "We came here to tell you to make your way down to the Quidditch field. The transport has arrived."

"Nifty." Harry drawled. "Any chance you'll tell us what the Old Man's come up with this time?"

"None whatsoever." Came the bland reply. "The Headmaster wants it to be a surprise. And I'm sure it won't be anything too bad."

The teenagers all looked at the werewolf with dubious expressions of varying degrees. Neville still looked disturbed at what he'd just seen and Hannah was still too hung-over to look anything other than pained.

"Uh-huh." Rae muttered. "I'm telling ye. It's proberly this massive tacky red 'n' gold carriage, pulled by giant winged ponies that eat rainbows and poop butterflies!"

Everyone blinked.

"So not even a clue?" Harry asked plaintively as he tried to wrest that particular image from the forefront of his brain. He really wished she wouldn't say these things.

Before Lupin could confirm or deny anything, the group was once again distracted from their conversation, but this time by a sound from the enjoining hall. They looked round just in time to watch Dumbledore himself pass. The regal headmaster was dressed in eye blistering robes in magenta and orange. And was moving along by sliding his feet back on forth on the floor with his arms reflecting the motion at about waste height.

"chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga." One of the most powerful wizards in the world chanted as he crossed their line of vision before reaching up and tugging his beards with a piping "WHOOOWHOO!".

And for the second time that morning the group was struck silent as they watched the headmaster wander out of sight.

"I've decided I don't like what happens at six-thirty!" Hannah announced wearily.

**Shortly Thereafter**

"I," Rae proclaimed when they reached the pitch less Lupin and Snuffles. Who had been volunteered to go check on Dumbledore. That or stun him, which ever the situation warranted.. "Am feeling curiously let down!"

There were general mutterings of agreement from the rest of the group as they all looked at their transport. Hovering three feet above the ground. Brass wheels spinning and shooting scarlet and silver sparkles, was a dark green replica of the Express. Suddenly, the whistle pierced the air, and bright lavender smoke belched into the sky.

"….OK. Now I feel a bit better."


	4. WHISTELING CHINESE WATER TORTURE!

Promise to Dumbledore or no promise to Dumbledore. Sirius Black was all of two seconds away from smashing his fist into Snivellus' hooked nose!

The two wizards had been confined together in the compartment set aside for the Professors for the hours since the train had taken off from Hogwarts. Snape had contented himself with a sneer before becoming absorbed in a book of some kind. Sirius had distracted himself at first by watching out the window as the train chugged merrily in and out of the clouds, performing the occasional lazy loop-de-loop to keep things interesting. But the novelty had worn off by about half an hour.

If that. Sirius would be the last to admit it but Azkaban hadn't exactly been a good thing for his already short attention span.

Then he had distracted himself by trying to imagine what it was Snape was so absorbed in a. It was obviously a Muggle paperback but the title and cover picture were completely obscured by long potion stained fingers. The thought that Severus Snape could be so absorbed in a trashy romance novel like the ones Lily had read.

(And that Sirius only knew about from the times he had tripped over one while baby-sitting his infant godson. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.)

Was chuckle worthy for all of five minutes or so.

Really the whole thing should have been mind numbingly boring rather than inciting a slow burning rage and craving for violence. If it wasn't for the gods be damned humming! As soon as the train had taken flight Severus had been humming the same irritating little ditty off and on. The potions master would hum for a couple of minutes before going silent as if he had just realised what he was doing. There would be a couple minutes silence then the whole cycle would start all over again. It was like Chinese Water Torture and Sirius was ready to tear his hair out in frustration!

sssssswisssshhh-BANG

Both men looked up, and one stopped humming, to see who had just thrown the compartment door open. Neville and Harry leered in at them from the swaying hallway. The bulkier boy held his ground with a rarely seen care-free grin on his face while Harry bounded into the room.

At least Sirius thought it was Harry.

It certainly looked like him, dressed in the same black jeans and red shirt his godson had been wearing that morning. But Sirius was pretty sure that Harry's hair had not been that sickly shade of green. Nor had his face been painted ghostly white, his eyes surrounded in black and a red 'smile' smeared over his mouth and up his cheeks.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhy so SIRIUS?!" The apparition growled at the shocked animagus.

"….err what?" Sirius eventually managed after much blinking and a snort from Snape.

"He did it Rae, you're next!" Neville bellowed down the corridor, ignoring the occupants of the carriage as Harry turned grinning maniacally.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhy so SEVERUS?!"

And the two boys were suddenly gone, the door sliding shut behind them. Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Leaving Sirius staring wide eyed, trying to figure out if what he thought had happened had actually just happened.

"mm-hnhnhm-mm-hnhnhm"

For the love of Merlin. Not more humming!!

AN: OK I know it's a shorty but I figured this story was in need of an update. And then I was on deviant art and saw this: .com/art/Why-so-82851128

And this was the result.

Anyone who wants to know, Snape's humming the Magic Roundabout tune. Because I've got the tripped out rabbit (Draco) and I have a shaggy dog (Sirius) and I have a magic train. And that's how my mind works. If you don't know the tune. And want to break your brain thinking about everyone's favourite king of dour and dark humming such a tune the go .com/watch?v=caIS7eYfpMA&feature=PlayList&p=385619B931003AD2&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=13


	5. RANDOM PORN MOMENT

__

WARNING!!! If you couldnt guess from the title, there be sex ahead! My first ever straight couple sex scene *frets* So if you dont want to read, dont, there is no plot whatsoever going on. If you do read, review and let me know if its ok.

Ciao

****

Random Porn Moment!

Hermione Granger hated flying whether it be Muggle airplane, witches broom or this demented train of Dumbledores. She supposed it was the lack of control she felt as soon as her feet left the ground. That and how her brain would provide her with detailed information about what exactly a high speed crash would do to her body if it ever occurred. The fear was completely illogical, and she (who prided herself on her logic) found it teeth grindingly frustrating that she couldnt control the reaction.

Though at the moment she couldnt give a flying fuck! No pun intended. As she was being thoroughly and masterfully distracted.

He had started on her neck. Peppering her with the sucking biting kisses that he knew turned her brain to goo. It was lucky she had learned a glamour to cover the bruises, else there would surely be many awkward questions heading her way.

Next thing she knew she was straddling his lap. Her hands buried in his shaggy hair as his callused fingers kneaded her buttocks. She couldnt remember if he had locked the door, anyone could walk in and see them if he hadnt. And she wouldnt care!

All she could do was whimper and writhe against the hardness pressing into her, arching her back presenting her now bare breasts to his rapacious mouth. She must look the picture of wanton with her shirt undone, bra pushed down and her skirt scrunched up about her waist.

Look at me Mine. He growled, sending delicious vibrations through her. Lust dazed brown met hot amber as their eyes met. And then he bit down on her nipple while simultaneously scraping a nail across her clit sending her screaming over the edge.

REMUS!

A wide eyed Sirius Black slid the compartment door closed quietly. Remus was obviously bust. He would go find Harry. He could hideavoid Snape in his Godsons compartment. And maybe while he was there he could figure out how he was supposed to meet his best friends eyes without blushing or breaking into hysterical giggles.

Heterosexuals were so weird!


	6. Serious Sirius Twitch wait

**Serious' Sirius Twitch….wait.**

There were occasional moments when Draco had to wonder how in Merlin's name he got himself into these situations. Really. He had been sitting doing some reading and then in what felt like the next instant he was naked with his wrists bound to the luggage rack by what looked to be his own school tie while a Gryffindor tie bound his cock and balls.

The muscles in his arms and shoulders were beginning to ache from holding position so long. The front of his knees bouncing against the seat in front of him as he swayed slightly with the motion of the train.

"Did you lock the door?" He whispered, his voice turned to a dry rasp in anticipation.

He sensed more than heard movement behind him before Ron's larger bulk settled against him. Broad, callused hands wrapped around his bound wrists. Draco's front felt twice as exposed without the sensation of worn denim and cotton wrapped muscle leaning against it.

"Maybe." Ron growled before nibbling on an ear and running his hands down Draco's arms and sides in a long caress. "Maybe not. What do you think Kitten?"

"I-I…_please _Daddy!" Blunt fingers were now tormenting one of his nipples and the head of his cock. "Don't want anyone to see!"

"No?" Ron asked as he scattered sucking, biting kisses down the quivering blonde's neck. "You don't want people to see you like this? The Malfoy heir submitting to a Weasley and loving every minute of it? Begging for it? Begging for _me_?"

"Only you Daddy. Only you. Please Daddy need you. Want you now."

"I know Kitten, but your going to have to tell Daddy where you want him. Hmmm?"

"In me please. Want you inside." His balls were being cradled and massaged, his perineum tickled.

"Inside. Inside here?" Ron asked as he ran the fingers of his other hand over Draco's lips. The Slytherin licked and nibbled at them as they passed. "Shall I untie you? Hmm, let Kitten suck on his Daddy's dick like a good little boy?"

"o-oh.."

"No. Then how about here?" And the spit slicked fingers were teasing his entrance. "Want my big dick in here? Splitting you open and filling you up like the whore you are?"

Draco moaned and shivered. Trapped between the fingers playing with his cock and balls and the ones tormenting his arse.

_***SWISH-THUNK***_

The pair turned and their eyes met the wide set of Sirius Black. The animagus frozen with one foot still raised to step over the threshold.

"Uhm…"

Ron grinned wickedly at the elder wizard before with a sudden deft movement he pulled the binding on Draco's penis free. The sensation of the soft material running over his cock was clearly too much for the boy, and he came with a broken wail.

Moments later Sirius made his way down the corridor. Adjusting his cock he decided he would be safer back in the compartment with Snivellus. Humming and all. Morganna only knew what he would come across next!

Meanwhile in a carriage at the rear of the train Harry and Gilraen had long since given in to their lack of rest the night before and were curled together fast asleep. Oblivious to the misadventures of Harry's Godfather. And to the horror they were all flying relentlessly toward.

All students and faculty members please be advised we are know one hour from destination A silver leopard announced in McGonagall's crisp tones as it prowled down the hallway of the train. All Students and faculty members please be- The voice faded as the Patronus moved farther down the train.

Harry grunted as he cracked his eyes open. Blinking blearily in the pale watery light coming in the window.

"Mph. Time'zit?" He muttered as he buried his nose back into Gilraen's hair, inhaling the scent of smoke, rain water and Gilraen.

The Ravenclaw yawned as she raised her watch to eye level. "Bout five a.m. Hogwarts time."

"Hm. So we ahead or behind here?"

"Fuck knows Potter. I'm no' Heather the Weather!"

"What's she got to do with-?"

"Shut up!"

Harry grinned as he nuzzled into her warm neck. "Wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a Good Morning kiss?"

Gilraen's entire body became tense. Harry could practically hear her mind working at a million miles an hour. Analyzing the question and permutating every possible meaning. "Just one." He crooned slipping a hand under the hem of her shirt. "Doesn't even need to be tongue involved."

Severus blinked, perturbed, as Sirius twitched so violently he nearly fell off his seat.

Gilraen twisted to face Harry, suppressing a shiver as his hand held it's position under her shirt so it was now lying hot against the base of her spine. Wide slate grey eyes met hot green.

"…Kay." She breathed. Tilting up she surged towards him.

*MMWAH* And placed a smacking kiss to his forehead. "Good Morning." She chirped as she pulled back.

"Not yet it's not." Harry growled pulling her back and crushing her mouth beneath his. There was a loud crumping noise and the entire train jerked violently. The pair sent crashing to the floor.

"Ouch." Harry groaned.

"Your good." Gilraen croaked. "Usually the earth doesn't move till later in proceedings."

"Well, I am the Boy Wonder!"

"That's Robin you knob end." Rae retorted as they scrambled to their feet. "But am I the only one thinking that wasnae a standard manoeuvre, even f'r something Dumbledore dreamt up?"

"Yeah let's go!" Harry replied drawing his wand and reaching for the door.

Before they could leave there was another crumping jerk sending them both crashing to the floor once more. This time though the initial noise was swiftly followed by a booming explosion. Harry managed to reach out and grab Gilraen's hand before their entire world went insane. The entire train dropped from the sky like a stone.

AN: There seems to be a plot developing next xhapter. Rather than all my charries just getting their leg over. People are going to die, I just haven't decided yet. Anyone cares they should hit the review button!


End file.
